dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Decker (Lucifer TV Series)
rip-off Hot Tub High School, which featured an infamous scene in which she appeared topless in a hot tub."Pilot" Shortly after the movie premiered, her father was shot in what seemed like a robbery gone wrong. Honoring his memory, she left acting behind her and became a police officer."y Little Monkey" LAPD On the first day on the job, she met her future husband, Dan Espinoza. He made detective soon, and she had ambitions of making detective as well. She got her chance to prove herself after a mysterious man reported that his necklace was stolen. The mugging was connected to the murder of Aiden Scott in the same area, and Chloe decides to investigate on her own. Chloe is directed to Aiden's gym. The owner, Gil, told Chloe that Aiden refused to throw a fight for a large sum of cash, earning the wrath of Tio Sorrento. Chloe then heads to Rico's, Tio's fight club, and arrests one of Tio's thugs. Chloe attempts to make a deal with the thug's lawyer, Charlotte Richards, and blackmails her by telling Charlotte it wouldn't be good for her if the two rival crime families she represents found out they both have the same lawyer. Charlotte agreed to help Chloe, and Chloe was able to arrest the real murderer, Gil, after confessing in front of her."City of Angels?" Five years later in 2016, after a drive-by shooting outside the nightclub Lux, Chloe became entangled with the life of Lucifer, who claims to be the devil. Lucifer became Chloe's partner and civilian consultant, and through several cases together their bond strengthened despite Lucifer's abrasive nature, sexual advances, and claims of being the devil, which Chloe refused to believe. When Chloe's daughter Trixie was kidnapped by Malcolm Graham, Lucifer made a deal with his father to save Chloe's and Trixie's life."Take Me Back to Hell" When the supposed killer of Chloe's father was being released from prison, Chloe followed the prison transport, where she discovered the guards and prisoner all killed. Mazikeen and Lucifer helped track down the real killer, Deputy Warden Perry Smith, but Chloe refused to hurt him herself, preferring to let him rot in a jail cell for all his life. Chloe considered Lucifer the best partner she ever had, and reciprocated Lucifer's feelings for her."Stewardess Interruptus" | Powers = * : When Chloe's parents were unable to have a child, God himself sent Amenadiel to bless them so they could have a child. This blessing put Chloe on a path with Lucifer Morningstar, nullifying his immortality when in her presence and rendering her immune to Lucifer's charms."Quid Pro Ho" | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chloe Decker is portrayed by Lauren German. * Chloe was called "Chloe Dancer" in the pilot, but has been consistently called Decker ever since. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Actors Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives